


forgive me my weakness

by stargayzing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: Title is, ofc, also from Cascada's Everytime We Touch ♡Hope you enjoyed this silly li'l piece of fluff!





	

"So what's up?"

Hurley jumps a little, then gives her girlfriend her best innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been this nervous since our first date," Sloane says, with a curious look in her eyes.

Hurley tries to come up with an excuse but fails. So she reaches under the couch they're curled up on and retrieves a - slightly squashed looking - bouquet of flowers. "Surprise?"

"Oh," Sloane says, sounding pleased. And kind of confused. "You didn't have to..."

"I did," Hurley replies. "Or well, I wanted to. Because I need you by my side."

She reaches over and takes Sloane's hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I love you a lot, and I want this to last," Hurley says, meeting Sloane's eyes earnestly. "I just... I want you in my life."

"This is more sappy than I'm used to from you," Sloane observes, but she's blushing. Hurley can tell. Counting that as a win, she continues: "I can't let you go. That would be the biggest mistake of my life. Because, well, the good and the bad times... we've been through them all. Together."

The tiniest frown line appears between Sloane's eyebrows.

"You make me rise when I fall. And you make me smile everyday. I think without you it would be hard to survive..."

"No fucking  _way_ ," Sloane bursts out, disbelief clear in her voice.

Hurley is only barely keeping a straight face as she finishes with: "I know how in love with you I am because everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you hear my heart beat fast?"

"It's not going to be beating for much longer. You little shit!" Lunging forward in a tickle attack, a bright red Sloane says, "I thought you were being romantic!"

Hurley _cackles_.

"Ugh," Sloane says, hiding her still flushed face against Hurley's chest. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Hurley replies cheerfully, before pressing an apology kiss to her forehead. "Happy anniversary?"

Sloane raises herself up enough to narrow her eyes at her girlfriend. "That's next week."

"I know. But I got excited," Hurley admits sheepishly.

"You're such a goofy goober," Sloane mumbles, face pressed back against her girlfriend's soft shirt.

Hurley's eyes light up with mischief. Without even looking at her, Sloane says: "If you start singing that stupid song I'm divorcing you."

Hurley blinks. "We're not even married yet."

"It's on my to do list," Sloane replies. "Ugh, why'd I have to go and fall in love with such a _dork_?"

Delighted, Hurley starts pressing kisses to every inch of Sloane she can reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, ofc, also from Cascada's Everytime We Touch ♡  
> Hope you enjoyed this silly li'l piece of fluff!


End file.
